1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for locating the level of liquid which can be used, but not exclusively, in apparatus for dividing into equal parts a segment of variable length by a divisor number which can be any whole number.
The apparatus is especially applicable to the quantitative dosage of liquid products and particularly to the production of paint mixtures in which the different constituents are proportioned in mixing parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that such a level locating apparatus usually comprises a vertically moveable probe and whose position in relation to a fixed point such as, for example, the bottom of a vessel, is plotted by means of two transducers, namely, a transducer which is used to control the amplification of the apparatus, that is, the length of the segment to be divided which is concretized by the maximum difference between the fixed point and the probe, and a transducer to measure the movement between the fixed point and the probe when this latter moves in the interval of the segment.
With the help of information delivered by these two transducers it is possible, with the help of a device of the type described in FR Patent Application No. 77 39 839, to divide the segment into equal parts by any whole divisor and to successively display, when the probe moves in relation to the fixed point, the successive divisions with their numeration in parts.